Mágico
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: -Todo es culpa de Tentei… por haberme mandado una reina tan linda. -A Keiki la blasfemia le pasó por demás desapercibida. Era malditamente feliz. Youko x Keiki.


**Los personajes y lugares mentados pertenecen y son obra de Fuyumi Ono, además de pertenecer los derechos del anime a Studio Pierrot, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer muchas pero muchíiiiiisimas perversiones xD xD aunque no estaría mal tener a un Keiki para mi sola.**

* * *

Mágico  
by Hana Hime

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_-Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sintiendo salir de su hocico algo que sonaba demasiado similar a un ronroneo –pero por supuesto que no lo era –Keiki decidió, más allá de su naturaleza compasiva, que si alguien los interrumpía en ese momento, iba a hacerlo echar.

Al segundo casi se arrepintió de dicho pensamiento. Casi.

Porque el estar recostado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su reina, mientras ella rascaba suavemente su hocico y su crin, era –y que el cielo lo perdonara por la expresión –jodidamente bueno.

Cada vez que sus delicadas uñas rascaban su pelaje, una sutil y dulce descarga atravesaba su espalda, haciendo que su cola se crispara en satisfacción. Era un Kirin, un ser sagrado para doce distintas naciones y aun así… se sentía como un tierno perro de campo ante las caricias de su joven reina.

Eran raros, escasos, preciosos los momentos que podían compartir solamente ellos en la paz del patio interior, donde Youko se recostaba a la sombra de un viejo cerezo y se dedicaba a suspirar y a llevarlo a su perdición.

Keiki sabía que esto no debía ser del todo correcto. Él no debía de sentir tal placer al sólo ser rascado por esas manos, él no debía permitirse el sentir apego hacia su gobernante. _Debía_ de ser incorrecto porque era demasiado perfecto.

Cuando llegara la noche, en la soledad de su habitación, penaría al pensar que estaba guiando a su reina hacia el mal camino. El nombre de Jokaku se repetía en mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo. No quería compararlas, pero lo hacía y con Youko el problema era mayor porque hacia Yokaku jamás sintió más afecto del debido por un Kirin a su gobernante, pero hacia su nueva reina…

Se estremeció al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su elegida acariciar delicadamente su cuerno. No había comparación posible. El peligro era mil veces más grande. Sus sentimientos eran mil veces más profundos. Y las consecuencias serían mil veces peores… supo con una resignada melancolía. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Alejarse de su reina? ¿Negarle la palabra? Era demasiado blando de corazón como para abandonarla y menos aún se consideraba capaz de hacerla sufrir.

_Si esto es incorrecto… si esto debe ser castigado… que sea yo._

Las suaves caricias se trasladaron a su mentón, a su cuello y una de sus patas, por reflejo, empezó a moverse al ritmo de las rascadas.

_Si me muero ahora, moriré feliz… siempre y cuando muera yo solo._

-Mmm… me parece que esto te gusta –las orejas del Kirin se crisparon hacia la dueña de esa voz y entreabrió sus ojos un poco para poder prestarle atención - ¿A que si? –preguntó la pelirroja bajando su torso hasta que las largas mechas rojizas acariciaron el casi equino rostro dorado.

Keiki sólo pudo bufar y volver a cerrar los ojos, indicándole que en lo posible continuara. Gustarle era poco.

-Tu pelaje es tan suave. Aquí parece el de un caballo –indicó acariciando su rostro cerca de su cuerno –pero aquí es tan suavecito como el de un conejo –recalcó arrastrando las uñas por su crin.

El Taiho casi blanqueó los ojos al sentir las uñas rastrillar por su cabeza, y eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no ponerse a babear.

_Todo es culpa de Tentei… por haberme mandado una reina tan linda_.

A Keiki la blasfemia le pasó por demás desapercibida. Era malditamente feliz.

* * *

**Bien corto, bien shot. Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema :)**

**Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno vuelve a mirar una serie después de mucho tiempo y se da cuenta de que sigue shippeando a una pareja de manera casi feroz a pesar de tener a todo el fandom en contra xDD**

**La imagen usada como cover pertenece a YoukaiYume (así pueden encontrarla en DeviantArt) y se llama 'Queen Kei's Personal Lap Kirin' la cual resultó ser mi principal fuente de inspiración. **

**Kisses! **

**Hana**

**pd. gente, yo me manejo mejor con one-shot, así que si una de mis historias dice 'Complete' es que probablemente o no escriba pronto de ese fandom o lo que escriba de él no estará relacionado con ese fic. Lo siento muchísimo, pero me cuesta un montón seguir el hilo en una historia larga sin que pierda la idea principal y no quiero decepcionarlos, así que mi estilo de presentación seguirán siendo los one-shots. **


End file.
